


On a Friday Night

by pepperclay



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Experimental, F/F, F/M, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperclay/pseuds/pepperclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely night in a bar is the prefect way to celebrate a marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Friday Night

"I'm glad you came here tonight, especially since I thought you tore up the letter I sent you…"

"Yes, well I didn't and honestly I wanted to see you."

A smile came upon her lips, she picked up her drink.  
The other had her hands clasped on each other, not touching her glass.

"Why aren't you drinking? It's good."

"Yes good for you, but not to me."

"Aren't we celebrating though?"

"…For what?"

"Your _marriage_."

With venom in that voice her opposite blushed, and looked down for a moment.  
Then sighing she looked up at her again.  
How could she forget!  
Of course she would be bitter about that!

"You didn't come to any of it. We even sent an invitation-"

"Yes," an interruption, "But I would rather celebrate it with you and just you, here."

" ** _Here?_** This place doesn't have a kind of atmosphere for a wedding toast."

"No, not it's not and I'm sorry for that. But still, it is a good place for us to meet no? And such a good place that no one we know will find us."

"True, very true. It was easy sneaking out and coming here, the cover of night is grand."  
"The night shields and protects us my dearest."

Drinking the rest of the wine in a single swift motion she sets her glass down.  
The other finally picks up her glass, sniffed the contents for poison and sipped.

"It's bitter."

"Like my mood."

"I can tell, but what of my marriage is making you bitter? You could have been there, if not for him for me. By standing us up like that everyone thought that you hate us, or…or at least me."

"I don't hate you, never could honestly but I hate what you did. I mean, why him? Why?"  
You don't love him I can tell that much. Why be with someone you don't love?"

"This is rather amusing coming from you. I didn't think you could love."

"Besides you."

"Of course and I to you. But to answer your question, it's a marriage of convince. It's for the people, nothing more nothing less."

"Ah. To boost morale?"

"Precisely, it's not like we're going to have a war anytime soon, but just in case it's nice to have the hero on our side. Now, any more questions about my current love life or should I just go? Dawn is coming and we have to move if we don't want anyone seeing us."

The other got up to leave and she grabbed her arm.  
She sat back down and blinked, confused.

"Don't go, please don't. We have four hours before the sun comes up and I want…I want…"

"To be with me? To talk to me? To get everything sorted out between us?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

She sighed and covered her face with her hands hiding her blush.

"You don't know…"

"I don't know what?"

"Just, just tell me. Is he good?"

"Huh?"

"Is he good? Finn. Is he…is he good in bed? Better than me?"

A blush redder than hers, covering her mouth with both hands.  
An awkward pause between the two, blushing and waiting for answers.  
The bartender was flipping pages of a magazine, the only noise in the room besides the ticking of a clock above them.  
She then composed herself.

"No."

Her head shot up.

"No?"

"No. How could I forget what you felt like, tasted like? You're a lot better. Trust me."

In this, both smiled at each other.  
The former reached the latter's hand and squeezed it.  
The latter squeezed back.

"So."

"So?"

"What do we do now with this? I mean, it's quite obvious that you care for me in a carnal sense…"

"And you as well."

"Yeah, but do you still…? Do you even think about….? Do you want me to….?"

A chuckle from the latter while she blushed, trying to get the words she wanted to say out.

"Yes, yes, and yes I want to see you again. But hopefully you feel the same about me?"

Two things happened in the three seconds it took her to say that.  
One, the former tackled her from across the table and onto the floor.  
Two, they kissed.  
With each caressing the other's cheek.  
Finally breaking the kiss, there was finally an answer to the question.

"Yes I do. You don't know how much I've come to care for you, to have you take my breath away, to have me reduce to, well this!"

The former turning more beat red than usual.  
The latter smiled and then turned her attention towards the clock.

"You know, we do have about two more hours. Do you want me to come back to your home for a while?"

She smiled and helped the latter up.

"Yes, I would love to have you there."

Ah both of them got up to leave the bar and went outside; the latter looked up at the disappearing stars.

"Hey Marceline?"

"Yeah Bonnibel?"

"Thank you, for inviting me. I really needed this."

"Anytime Princess, anytime."


End file.
